You Said Forever and Always
by MoonWarriors
Summary: Sequel to Never Would Have Dreamed! Kenny and James had it all figured out, but when her brother gets in a car accident, Kenny is forced to go back home. She returns at the time of the Palm Woods Dance and finds that James wasn't entirely faithful.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I figured when I stopped getting hits on Never Would Have Dreamed, I should put up the new story :P Sooo here it is! (by the way, sorry for the incredibly sucky summary... I couldn't think of anything...)**

**I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**Chapter 1**

I clutched my phone, tears escaping my emerald green eyes.

"Kenny, what happened?" James asked.

"Bryan," I whispered.

"What about him?" he asked, worry painting his face.

"He was in a really bad car accident. James, he's in a coma!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. The doctors say he might not make it. I have to go back to Minnesota!"

"What? But you can't! You're just starting your career!"

"James, family comes before the career. All the way."

James sighed, running his hand through my long, strawberry blonde hair, twisting the natural soft curls around his fingers.

"Fine. We'd better go tell Gustavo you're leaving then, huh?" James asked.

James and I walked hand in hand down to Rocque Records. Towards the end of the walk, James started humming the song that I had written and played for him just a month before. I'd played the song after James saved me from my abusive boyfriend, Damon, and aunt. I'd gotten my first kiss from him at sunset, right after we confessed that we loved each other.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"It's the song," I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Yeah. I can't get it out of my head- not that I'd want to. It's a really good song," he answered.

"Thanks," I responded.

Then we walked into Rocque Records, where James called for Gustavo.

"He'll be right back. What's up?" Kelly answered.

"Kelly, I have to go," I answered.

"Didn't you just get here though?" she asked.

"No, I mean, I have to go home. Back to Minnesota."

"What?" Gustavo asked, walking into the room. "You can't just leave! We have to record more songs!"

"Gustavo, my brother was in a really bad car accident. The doctors say he might not make it! I have to go back there! Be with my family, you know?"

"No, you're not leaving!" Gustavo roared.

"I have to!" I exclaimed.

"Why? He's not dead yet!"

"Gustavo!" Kelly screeched.

"Fine, I actually have a song. You can play with it while I'm gone, ok?" I asked, patting Gustavo's cheek as I walked into the recording booth.

Gustavo looked confused for a second, while James just laughed.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Play," Gustavo commanded.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter! I might put another chapter up today... just cuz this is the first chapter of the new story :P Anyways, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! :D Ok ummmmm... one quick thing... can people PLEASE review? They make me SO incredibly happy! So... pretty please with cherries on top? :D Ok, enjoy chapter 2!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs in this story!**

**Chapter 2**

"Bye, Kenny," Carlos said sadly, hugging me.

"Bye, Carlos," I whispered, hugging him back.

"We're going to miss you, Kenny," Logan said, hugging me as well.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you guys too," I said.

"Promise you'll come back?" Kendall asked, getting his hug from me.

"Promise."

Now came the part I dreaded the most- saying good-bye to James.

James pulled me into a hug, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine and we just stood there for a minute.

"When?" James asked suddenly.

"When what?" I asked, looked at him.

"When are you coming back?"

"I'll try to be back for the next Palm Woods Dance."

"I'll count down the days," he whispered. "You're my date to the dance. I won't forget you, Kenny."

Tears sprang into my eyes. "I'll only be gone for a year," I whispered.

"That's three hundred and sixty-five days, Kenny. That's three hundred and sixty-four days too long."

"I'll write every day. Promise."

"Same," James said, pulling me into a short, but sweet, kiss.

"I'd better go now. Don't want to be late for my flight," I said, starting to cry.

My four friends tackled me in a hug, all mumbling things like, "I'll miss you," and "Bye," and "Don't cry, Kenny. You're going to make me cry."

"Bye, guys. I'll write you too. Don't leave me in the dark! I'll see you by the next Palm Woods Dance."

"Wait, do you have two minutes?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I have the perfect way to spend the last minutes with you."

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"We're going to sing."

"Kendall…" I trailed off.

"No. We're going to sing. It'll be fun. Plus, we never really got a chance to sing together."

I smiled, and Kendall started singing.

Kendall:

_I promised I would be there._

_I swear I'm on my way. _

_I know you may not hear me._

_But that's the price I'll pay._

_Kenny:_

_And I don't know_

_How I would ever go  
All alone walking on my own_

_James:_

_Like angels, you were floating to me_

_And that's how it should be_

_All:_

'_Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_I don't wanna pay for things unspoken_

_I just wanna reach with arms wide open_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are._

_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_

_When I'm not with you, my heart keeps shaking_

_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_[_By then, we had attracted a crowd and we started dancing.]

Carlos:

_I promise you I'm gonna be there_

_I wanna be there_

_No matter what happens_

_No matter how tragic_

_Logan:_

_Cause the clock is ticking_

_The world is spinning_

_Our lives are passing us byyyyyyy_

_All:_

_Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing __(Keep changing)_

_When I'm not with you, my heart keeps shaking (__Keeps shaking)_

_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_

_Taking a shot in the dark, to be where you are._

_Take a shot in the dark…_

We ended in a pose, where I rested my arm on Logan's shoulder. The small crowd in front of us started cheering. I just smiled.

"That was fun," Kendall said, grinning.

"Yeah, it was. We'll have to do that more over video chat or something," I smiled. I gathered my four friends in a hug and whispered one last "good-bye" and headed off to the terminal.

**What'd you think? Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Here's another chapter :D I'm asking for at least two reviews (it's only two!) before I upload. Just because I love getting reviews- they make my day ;) Soooooo... yeah :P**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

(One year later)

I showed up at LAX once again, waiting for my limo to show up.

"Kenny!"

"Mercedes! How was Florida?" I asked my cousin.

"It was incredible!" she exclaimed. "How's Bryan doing?"

"So much better. His broken bones finally healed and he's out and about again."

"That's great. So, you ready to surprise your boys?"

"Yes! I'm so excited to see them again!" I hadn't told Kendall, James, Logan or Carlos that I was coming back.

"Just in time to be James's date to the dance!"

"I know! I'm so excited. Ok, let's go!" I exclaimed.

Mercedes and I ran into the limo. She turned on the radio, just like she had the first time I came to L.A.

I smiled at the song that came on.

"_If we never flew, we would never fall_

_If the world was ours, we would have it all_

_But the live we live isn't so simplistic_

_You just don't get what you want."_

Mercedes looked at me and smiled.

"What?"

"When's the last time you even talked to James?"

"Before I got on the plane," I said, smugly.

"I thought he didn't know you were coming?"

"He doesn't. I managed to keep it a secret. Plus, he didn't answer, so I had to leave a message."

"Oh. Well, let's keep it a secret then."

"What?"

"Surprise him _at_ the dance. Not before."

"Good idea. But how am I going to keep myself hidden?"

"We'll have Gustavo give Big Time Rush the rest of the week off. So they can prepare for the dance or whatever. They are the dance committee you know. And we'll keep you at Rocque Records for a while. Then, during the first slow dance, you'll show up, looking stunning!"

"That's romantic," I mumbled, thinking.

"I have my moments. And besides, I don't date any one prettier than me, so I approve of you dating James."

I laughed. "Thank you for your acceptance, Mer."

"You're welcome. Here's a black wig," she said, holding up a black wig.

"Why do you have that?" I asked, pointing to the mess of fake hair.

"Well, I came up with the idea before, and got a wig so you'd be able to go through the lobby at the Palm Woods without Big Time Rush recognizing you."

I mouthed the word, "Oh."

"Ok, put the wig on and take this magazine. I'm going to check you into the Palm Woods."

"Ok," I sighed, putting the wig on.

I grabbed a pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses and slipped out of the limo alongside Mercedes.

I set myself down on one of the chairs in the lobby, picked up a magazine, and pretended to read it.

Mercedes, on the other hand, walked up to Mr. Bitters and said, "I'd like to check in for Griffin."

"Mercedes!" I heard, and I turned to see the familiar long brown hair, hazel eyes, and 6'1" frame that made up James.

"James," I whispered.

"James!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Does that mean Kenny's back?" he asked, not missing a beat.

"Oh, no not yet. Sorry! She couldn't get out yet! She probably won't even be here until the dance," she said sympathetically.

"_Oh, she's good,"_ I thought.

"Ok. Well, when did you last talk to her?" James asked.

"Uh, yesterday. Why?"

"I haven't gotten a hold of her in a week," James said, sadly.

"Oh, well try her again. She's been kind of busy."

"Ok, thanks. See you later, Mercedes."

"Bye!"

James ran out to the pool. Man, I wished I could talk to him.

"All checked in. Let's go," Mercedes said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out.

I fell back into the seat of the limo, looking out the window.

"Kenny? Are you ok?"

"I just really wish I could've talked to James," I said.

"Well, sometimes there's a price to pay for romance," Mercedes said, then looked at me, put her hand on my arm and said, "I'm sorry, Kenny."

"It's alright," I said. "Besides, you did really well!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Totally, Mer! It was _so_ convincing!"

"Aww, thanks!" Mercedes smiled. Then her face fell and she mumbled, "Shoot."

"What?" I asked.

"Gustavo doesn't know to give Big Time Rush the week off. We have to get there. They have practice in like twenty minutes too! We have to get there. Fast!"

Then next five minutes seemed to take ages. But as soon as the limo stopped, Mercedes and I raced into Rocque Records.

"Gustavo!" Mercedes and I yelled.

"What?" he screamed, spinning around in his chair. When he realized who we were, his eyes widened.

"Mercedes! Kenny! Uh-psh, heh, how- can I help you girls?" he stuttered.

"Gustavo, we need you to give Big Time Rush the week off!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked. "We're in the middle of a new single!"

"I don't care!" Mercedes yelled. "We need you to give them the week off! Just until the dance!"

"Why?"

"It's all part of my reuniting Kenny and James plan!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Just tell the boys they have the week off. Tell them to find dates and prepare for the dance or something, just tell them they have the week off!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do for the next week?" Gustavo asked.

"Work with Kenny," Mercedes answered quickly.

"Fine. Kenny, you have any new songs for me?"

"Yeah, actually, I do," I smiled.

"Into the recording booth. Now."

"On my way!" I exclaimed, skipping into the booth.

"Ok, what song do you have?" Gustavo asked through the microphone.

"Can I have a guitar first?" I asked.

Gustavo looked around, probably trying to find someone to get the guitar, but Mercedes was the only one there.

Gustavo slowly got up and left, returning a few moments later with an acoustic guitar in his hands.

"Well, it's not done yet. But I'm working on it," I said.

"Just play what you have," Gustavo said.

I nodded and started strumming.

"_Ooooooooooh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wanderin' the desert_

_For a thousand days (ooh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woaaaaaah woaahh."_

"That's all I have so far," I said.

"Oh, you're good," Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks, Mer!"

"Kenny, I think this could be a hit."

"Tell me about it! I love this song!" Mercedes exclaimed, as she started singing, "I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love."

I smiled and joined her. "A day without you is like a year without rain."

"Gustavo! Sorry we're late!" I heard Kendall say.

"Yeah, sorry Gustavo," James mumbled.

"_Crap!" _I thought, and ran out of the recording booth, launching myself out of sight.

**Two reviews, please :D Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four reviews! And I only asked for two! That makes me SOO happy :D **

**Purplicious Rose: the song in chapter 2 is Shot in the Dark by Big Time Rush. The one in the third chapter was Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez (wasn't sure which song you meant :P)**

**James Maslow Forever: I love your reviews! They're always in caps ;) Thank you!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs in this story.  
**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

I tiptoed around to where the boys, Gustavo, and Mercedes were, carefully hiding myself behind the wall.

"Was it just me or did I just see Kenny in the recording booth?" James asked, sounding confused.

"James, you're missing Kenny too much. She's not even here! She's still in Minnesota!" Mercedes claimed.

"Right. So what were you singing just now?"

My eyes grew wide. I completely forgot they had heard Mercedes singing.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't singing anything!" she exclaimed quickly.

"Yeah you were. You were singing something like, 'I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love,'" James trailed off.

"Oh that? Uh," Mercedes looked at Gustavo, desperate for help.

"That's just a song I was working on," Gustavo lied.

"Oh, for us? Uh, I don't know Gustavo. Sounds a little too girl-y clingy for us," Logan said, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh, be quiet, dog!" Gustavo barked.

"Sorry!" Logan exclaimed quickly.

Mercedes looked at Gustavo and elbowed his arm.

"Ow! What?" he hissed.

She looked at him, and silently gestured towards me.

"Oh! Dogs, you have the rest of the week off."

"What?" Carlos exclaimed, excitedly.

"Seriously?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. You have the rest of the week off. Go prepare for the dance or whatever," Gustavo said, dully.

"Seriously? Thanks, Gustavo! Ok, now that I have some free time, I have to go call Kenny!" James exclaimed.

"Shoot," I hissed, and raced out of Rocque Records just as my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Kenny!"

"James! Hey! What's up?"

"Gustavo just gave us the week off!"

"Really? That's so cool!"

"So, have you managed to get a flight back here, yet?"

"No. I don't think I'll be back until the dance. I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Oh, it's ok. But I will see you again, right?" he asked, hopefully.

"Definitely. Have you ever heard Miley Cyrus's _See You Again?_" I asked.

"'And I can't wait to see you again,'" James quoted.

"Yeah, definitely," I smiled.

"Can I tell you something? And if I do, will you think I'm crazy?"

"Sure, and no. What?"

"I could have sworn I saw you at Rocque Records today. Crazy, huh?"

I laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, that's weird."

"Anyways, I've got to go. Dance preparations and stuff."

"Ok. Go make the dance awesome, James," I smiled.

"I will. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. See you soon."

"See you." With that, I hung up. Dodging the boys was going to be harder than I thought. I ran around to the corner of Rocque Records, hiding there until the boys left. After, I snuck back inside and met up with Gustavo and Mercedes.

"That was a close one," Mercedes whispered.

"You think?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Well, now all there is left to do is wait for the dance," Mercedes chirped.

"And pick up Aisha. She's coming soon. In like two days. You know, to surprise Carlos at the dance and everything."

Days passed, and Aisha had come back to L.A. Together, we hid from the boys and shared plans of the dance, hoping it would be another romantic evening.

**Sorry for the bad ending.. I didn't really know how to end it when I wrote it :P Well, can I have at least two more reviews before the next upload? Please? Umm.. Review please! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for lack of updates :/ I've been SOO busy with homework and with cheer Nationals coming up... But I forced myself to update now so here's the fifth chapter of You Said Forever and Always. **

**Purplicious Rose: haha Jamez ;) thanks :D**

**James maslow Forever: thank you!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs in this story. **

**Chapter 5**

"Aisha!" I shrieked.

"What?" she asked.

"We've got two hours before the dance and we haven't even started getting ready!"

"So what? We've got two hours! That's plenty of time! Our dresses are all ready! All there's left to do it our hair and make-up!"

"Except I have to go to Rocque Records to show Gustavo _Year Without Rain!_"

"Oh. Did you finish that?"

"Yes!"

"Ok! Let's go get ready then!"

"Ok," I sighed, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Aisha. It's just, I haven't seen James in so long. I want this night to be perfect."

"And it will be. Now, sit. Let me get started on your hair."

An hour and a half later, Aisha and I stood side by side, looking at our reflections in the full-length mirror.

During the year that Aisha and I were in Minnesota, Aisha had grown out her hair, so it reached four inches past her shoulder. She had curled her black hair so it framed her face with perfect tight curls. She had done our make-up the same: black eyeliner, mascara, and white eye shadow. Instead of the usual pale pink lipstick, she used a soft pink lip-gloss. She wore a one-shoulder silver metallic dress and two inch heels to match.

Aisha had curled my hair to perfection. Even though my strawberry blonde hair already had natural soft curls, Aisha perfected them, so they ran down to the small of my back in soft gorgeous curls. My pale skin brought out my green eyes, but Aisha's smokey eye make-up makes them the most noticeable feature of my face. I wore a one-shoulder jade-colored ruched dress.

"Alright," Aisha smiled. "Let's get to Rocque Records. Fast!"

I grabbed my guitar, and Aisha and I snuck out of 2K, hoping we wouldn't run into the boys on our way out. Thankfully, they were nowhere in sight.

We ran to Rocque Records, where Gustavo was waiting for us.

"Did you finish _Year Without Rain?_" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, and entered the recording booth.

"_Oooooooooooh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute _

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty pace_

_Like I've been wanderin the desert_

_For a thousand days (oooh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby._

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohohoh, Woahhh, woaahhh_

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mine (it's in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me_

_Ohhh baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woaahhh, woaahh_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And make this desert flower again_

_I need you here, I can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain  
Oooohhohoh, woooahh, woahh_

_Ooohhh, ooooooooohhh."_

"Alright, good job," Gustavo said.

"Thanks, Gustavo."

"Now go enjoy your dance," he mumbled uncomfortably.

"Thanks!" I said, grabbing Aisha's wrist and dragging her out of Rocque Records.

We called a limo and raced into the Palm Woods.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," Aisha answered.

Aisha and I walked into the Palm Woods, where the dance was being held at the pool.

"Well, how the heck am I supposed to find Carlos in this?" Aisha exclaimed.

"Oh, do you mean my date to the dance?" the Jennifers sneered, walking by us slow-mo.

"Enter the divas," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Isn't that the truth," Aisha growled.

"Aisha, it's ok. Carlos is all yours."

"Your right," Aisha said, taking a deep breath. "But I'm still not taking any chances. Good luck with James! I'm going to find Carlos!"

I laughed silently. Aisha was always talking about seeing Carlos again, so I didn't bother trying to hold her back.

I looked around, trying to find James. When I finally saw him, I smiled and made my way over to him.

Just as I was about to call James, I heard a couple girls making his way over to him.

"He's my date," one girl said.

_"What?"_ I thought, and hid myself in the crowd, still staying within earshot.

"No, he's mine! He asked me!" another girl exclaimed.

"No, he asked _me_ over a flying disc!" another girl yelled.

"Oh," James said, sounding slightly confused, "Maybe I did ask a few girls to the dance."

"Yeah, you asked me," the second girl said, wrapping her arm around James's waist and kissing him.

That's when my anger struck, and I stepped out of the crowd.

"You what?" I asked quietly.

**Little cliffy? Maybe? Hehe :D Two reviews please! Just cause I know you guys can review ;) And they make me so happy :D Wow, I ramble a lot, don't I? Haha :D Well, two reviews please! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SOOO sorry for the lack of updates.. I had Nationals over the weekend and I left you guys hanging! So here's the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 6**

"Kenny!" James exclaimed, wide-eyed. "I thought you couldn't make it to the dance!"

"I was trying to surprise you," I mumbled. "What are they talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" I nearly yelled, clenching my fists. "I mean, how could you ask out sixth other girls?"

"I-I didn't! Kenny, please!"

"James, honny, what are you talking about? I'm your girlfriend! Of course you asked me out!" the girl said, grabbing James's arm.

"You're not my girlfriend!" James laughed uncomfortably, trying to shake the girl off.

"Yes, I am! We've been dating for two months now!"  
"I knew it! It's always the pretty boys that'll break your heart. If you lost interest in me, you should've just said so!"

"Kenny, I didn't loose interest! Please!"

"No! I thought you were different, James," I said, turning away.

James caught my wrist and said, "I am different."

"No," I said, tears filling up my eyes. "You're just like everyone else."

James's hand was still holding my wrist, preventing me from walking away.

"You said 'forever and always,'" I said.

"So did you," James countered gently.

"Yeah. Only I actually meant it."

I shook his hand off my wrist and pushed my way out of the Palm Woods.

I ran out to the front, stopping to cry. I leaned against the wall, finally letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Kenny!" I heard someone call. I was about to get up and start running again when I saw that it was Kendall.

"Kenny," Kendall whispered. "You're crying."

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically. "Why did he do it, Kendall?"

"Kenny, he loves you," Kendall said, putting his arm around me comfortingly.

"No, he doesn't. If he really did, he wouldn't ask out sixth other girls to the dance."

By then, Carlos and Logan had run out too.

"Aisha didn't find you?" I asked Carlos.

"No she did. She's talking to James now. Er- yelling at James now."

I tried to smile, but it probably came out more as a grimace.

"I wish I wasn't so stupid," I exclaimed, banging my head against the wall.

"Kenny, you're not stupid!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yes, I am! I actually fell for the pretty boy. They only break your heart. I shouldn't even be crying right now. I should've known," I started sobbing.

A few moments of silence passed, where you could only hear the sound of me crying, and Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all trying their best to comfort me.

"I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed suddenly, banging my head against the wall again.

"Kenny, it's ok! I know it hurts now, but you'll get over it," just then Aisha had walked towards us.

"I guess," I sniffled, trying to stop myself from crying.

"Please stop crying," Logan pleaded, wiping a tear away from my tear-stained cheeks.

"I'll try," I smiled. "You guys know when I banged my head against the wall just now?"

The four in front of me nodded.

"Well that really hurt." They started laughing. After a few moments, I joined in with them. These guys were my true friends. They were willing to sit here with me, comfort me, make me laugh, and even cry alongside me (in Carlos's case).

"Thank you, guys," I whispered.

"You're our friend, Kenny. We're not going to just watch you cry. We're going to cry alongside you," Logan whispered back.

I hugged him.

"Just think, Kenny. This experience will really help with a new song!" Aisha said. I smiled. That was just like Aisha. Trying to find the silver lining.

"I already have the title," I smiled. My friends looked at me, waiting for me to tell them the title. "Forever and Always."

"Ooh, good title! Want us to go with you to write it?" Aisha chirped.

"Sure," I smiled, and together we headed up to my room. When we walked through the lobby, I was careful as to not look towards the pool, or have the pool anywhere in my line of sight.

"Gustavo!" I called, walking into Rocque Records.

"What?" Gustavo boomed, but realized it was me and his eyes widened. "Oh, Kenny! Sorry- I- Heh, What can I do for you?"

"I have a song I want to play for you."

"Another one?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm kind of working with Big Time Rush right now," Gustavo trailed off.

"That's ok, Gustavo. We want to hear Kenny's song," Carlos piped. I smiled at him, then looked at Gustavo. The other three agreed and stepped out of the recording both.

"Alright, get in, Kenny," Gustavo sighed.

I got in the recording booth, then remembered something.

"Crap," I mumbled.

"Something wrong, Kenny?" Gustavo asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I forgot my guitar. Can I use one of yours?"

"Sure. James, go get Kenny a guitar!"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I mean, I can get it."

"Ok?" Gustavo looked at me questioningly.

"Long story," Kendall mumbled.

I exited the recording booth and ran to the guitar room.

I slowed down once I entered the room. The room held so many memories. It was my first job at Rocque Records- where James and I sang to each other. Where James told me the song I was obsessed with for a week was his.

But that was before. Before James told me he loved me. Before he gave me my first kiss on the beach at sunset. Before he said "forever and always." Before he cheated.

I tried to shake the memories and grabbed a guitar, racing out of there before the memories came flooding back, just as the tears would.

"Ready?" Gustavo asked, impatiently.

"Ready," I said.

"_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_What I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_What I out of line? Did I say something way to honest _

_Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into our eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

'_Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called _

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always."_

The whole way through the song I was watching James. Waiting to see if he realized the song was about him- he did.

"Good song," Gustavo observed.

"Thanks," I said, tearing my eyes off of James.

"Alright, dogs, back in the studio. Kenny, you can stay if you want."

"No, I'm good. Kendall, Logan, Carlos? I'll see you guys back at the Palm Woods," I said, completely disregarding James. I waved to them, and walked out of Rocque Records.

**PLEASE please please review! I've been asking for two reviews, and that's all I've been getting. So, pleasee review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lack of updates.. I know I used to update every day... But I think from now on, I'm only going to update if I get at least two reviews. So thank you for your reviews and please keep reviewing! **

**With that said, enjoy!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs. **

**Chapter 7**

"You rang, Gustavo?" I asked, walking into the Palm Woods with Jo, Camille, and Aisha on either side of me.

"Yes. As you know, Big Time Rush is going on tour soon."

"Yeah, and?"

"I want you to go with them."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you need the publicity too. And you're ready." Only then did I realize Uncle Griffin was there too.

"Uncle Griffin! What are you doing here?"

"Extra persuasion," he replied casually.

"Ok, well why do I have to go on tour with Big Time Rush?"

"Well, one you need the publicity. Two, you're ready. Three, we need your relationship with Big Time Rush. Good for publicity. Plus, you and James are cuter than Zanessa, Niley, and Nelena!"

"Uncle Griffin, we broke up!" I shot at him.

"What?" Gustavo and Griffin exclaimed in unison.

"Why?"

"It's a story I'd really rather not go into."

"Well you'd better make nice with James again, because you guys will be spending a lot of quality time together," Gustavo said.

I groaned. "Kenny, maybe this is a good thing. You and James were totally meant to be," Aisha said, gently.

"Totally!" Camille and Jo agreed, nodding.

"I think so too," James said, entering the room.

I immediately looked away.

"Kenny, can we please talk?"

I looked at Jo, Camille, and Aisha desperately, but they only gave me encouraging nods.

I sighed and followed James to the guitar room.

"I didn't ask any one out," James said.

"Oh, really?" I asked in disbelief. "Because that one girl kept saying you guys have been dating for months."

"We haven't been dating! She's a creepy stalker that thinks we've been going out!"

"Oh, is that what you said about me?" I asked. "That I was a creepy stalker that thought we were dating?"

"What? No! Of course not! I-"

But I cut him off. "Forget it, James," I said and left him standing there in the middle of the guitar room.

I walked back to where Gustavo, Uncle Griffin, Aisha, Jo, and Camille were waiting impatiently for me.

"So, when does BTR go on tour again?" I asked.

"Two weeks," Gustavo replied.

"Ok. I'd better get started on some new songs then, huh?"

"Yeah, um, what just happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, innocently.

"With you and James!"

"Oh, nothing," I answered. "See you tomorrow Gustavo!" I walked out of Rocque Records, with Jo, Camille, and Aisha on either side of me, hounding me with questions- all that I was non-too-eager to answer.

"Kenny!" I heard an almost-unfamiliar voice call.

I turned to see non-other than Dak Zevon.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course I know you're name! You're a huge hit!"

"No, I'm not," I grinned.

"So, anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I asked, silently shooing my friends away.

"Um, Kenny, we're going to go get a hotdog. See you later!" Aisha exclaimed quickly, dragging Camille and Jo with her.

"Um, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to play a smal role in my movie. It's a singing role, and it's a temporary love interest," Dak smiled.

"Um, sure. That'd be awesome. But wait, when and how long does it take to film?"

"It'll start tomorrow at eight o'clock, and filming will only last about a week and a half."

"Ok, because I still have to work with Gustavo and I'll be leaving soon so…" I trailed off.

"So, is that a 'yes' or 'no'?" Dak asked.

"That is a 'yes'!" I grinned.

"Alright. Dance rehearsals and music recording with take place here at Rocque Records. See you tomorrow morning!" Dak said, waving and entering Rocque Records.

"Did that just happened?" I whispered, as I was attacked with questions yet again by my three friends.

**Keep reviewing, please! They make my day! :D Thanks for reading(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I decided to upload even though I didn't get _any_ reviews... But I just wanna say, why? The people that normally review didn't review, and it's got me wondering.. So I decided to upload this chapter before people stopped reading altogether (the hits were diminishing..) **

**So, PLEASE review!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs. **

**Chapter 8**

Two days passed as I was at rehearsals with Dak. As much as I thought it was a bad idea, I thought I was beginning to crush on the star.

"Hey, Kenny!" Dak called.

"Yeah?" I asked, jogging over to him.

"So, we're rehearsing the kissing scene today," Dak said, smiling.

"Oh, right. We'll see how good of an actress I really am now," I answered.

"Oh, you're an amazing actress. I've heard you practicing. You'll do great," he smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Dak," I grinned.

"Guest on set!" the director called. I turned to see Big Time Rush walking in, looking around.

"_Awesome," _I thought sarcastically.

"Alright, kiss scene take 1!"

"What?" James shrieked. I looked at him, mentally glaring.

Dak and I sat on the set of a roof and we began our lines.

"You know, I think I'm really starting to fall for you," Dak said.

I gazed at him. "I think I am too. But it's not right. Not now. You're dating Kelsie!"

"But I don't love Kelsie. I think I love you. And if I love you and you love me, then it is right. And it is now," Dak answered, cupping my cheek in his hand. He started pulling me towards him, and just before our lips met, someone coughed loudly.

"Cut!" the director called.

"Sorry," James muttered.

I glared at him.

"Alright, kiss scene take 2! Action!"

"But I don't love Kelsie. I think I love you. And if I love you, and you love me, then it is right. And it is now," Dak said, cupping my cheek yet again and bringing me towards him. Once again, James did something to interrupt us.

"Alright, get them out of here!" the impatient director yelled.

"No! Wait, no! It was an accident!" James shrieked, as he and the other three were taken outside.

"Don't worry, boys! You can watch it from the little screen outside," the director called, slightly distracted.

I smiled to myself, while Dak chuckled.

"Hey, Kenny?" he whispered so the director wouldn't hear.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I think you're a really great actress."

"Thanks. I think you are too."

"Do you want to go catch a movie or something after this?"

"Is Dak Zevon asking me out?" I asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, Dak Zevon is," he replied, slightly more serious than me.

"Um, sure," I replied, a little bit giddy.

"Cool. So, after filming, I'll drive you over to the movies?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Alright, let's get back to the scene," the director called.

"Kiss scene, take 3! Action!"

"But I don't love Kelsie. I love you. And if I love you, and you love me, then it is right. And it is now," Dak said, once again cupping my cheek with his hand and bringing me towards him.

Finally, our lips met. But something wasn't right. When you kiss someone, you're supposed to feel _something_, right? But with Dak, I felt nothing. It was like kissing a stuffed animal. Nothing.

"_Well, feel something you idiot!" _I screamed at myself.

"_I'm trying!" _I argued with myself.

_"Arguing with myself isn't going to help,_" I thought. Then, I heard the director yell "Cut!" and I broke the kiss.

"Alright, that's a wrap!" someone called.

"Ready for the movie?" Dak asked.

"Sure," I smiled, and we walked out of the set. Unfortunately, Big Time Rush was waiting outside, and James was staring at the screen, pale.

"Hey, guys," I smiled.

"Hey, ready to go back to the Palm Woods?" Kendall asked awkwardly.

"Oh, you guys can go ahead. Dak's taking me to a movie."

"A movie? Like a date?" James asked, worried.

"Yes, James. Like a date." His face fell, and I immediately felt horrible.

"We'd better get going, Kenny," Dak said.

"Ok. See you guys later," I waved.

"What movie do you want to see?" Dak asked, when we got to the theaters.

"Any movie I want?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered.

"How about Eat, Pray, Love?"

"A chick flick?" Dak asked, sounded disgusted.

"Aren't you in a bunch of chick flicks?" I asked.

"That's different. Starring in them is totally different than actually watching them."

_"James was ok with watching a chick flick,_" I thought to myself, but quickly pushed any thought of James to the back of my mind. I wasn't dating him any more. I was on a date with Dak Zevon.

"Next in line, please," the guy in the ticket booth called.

"Two tickets for the 7:30 showing of Eat, Pray, Love, please," I said, before Dak could ask for tickets to another movie. Dak rolled his eyes, but payed any ways.

_"This is going to be a long movie,"_ I thought.

"What did you think of the movie?" I asked Dak as we were exiting the theater.

"Eh," he mumbled. I decided I shouldn't talk more about the movie. He was obviously not enjoying the fact that he had to sit through a whole chick flick.

"Anyways, you wanna head to the beach?" he asked. I froze. The beach was only minutes from here- so was the sunset.

The beach at sunset was James's and my thing. Maybe James lost all interest in me. But I didn't care. The beach at sunset was our thing, and I wasn't about to loose everything that was special about our relationship.

"I-I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry," I said, and ran. Suddenly, running away from the biggest teen star didn't seem like such a bad thing. I had to get back to the Palm Woods. Back to my friends. Tears ran down my cheeks as memories of what was with James filled up my mind. Maybe I wasn't ready for this whole dating thing again.

I could accept the fact that Dak and I weren't meant to be. But I couldn't accept the fact that James had lost interest in me. That he had cheated on me. That we were over. The only things I could think about were getting back to the Palm Woods, and getting over James.

**What did you think? Good? Cheesy? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Two reviews, one author alert, one story alert, and almost 100 hits in almost 24 hours? You guys are AMAZING! So, here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 9**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dak. It's me, Kenny," I said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Kenny."

"Listen, I'm so sorry. It's just, I recently broke up with my boyfriend and, well, I think it was just too soon to be going out with another guy."

"It's ok, Kenny. Really, I'm not mad. I totally understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Getting over relationships can be tough. But I like you, Kenny. So I'll wait. See you tomorrow for filming the last scene."

"See you tomorrow," I said, then hung up. Little did Dak know he was on speaker phone because I was working on a new song. And Aisha was sitting right next to me.

"Did that just happen?" I whispered, in disbelief.

"Did Dak Zevon just say he likes you, and will wait for you?" Aisha exclaimed.

"I think so. Oh my goodness."

"Do you like him, Kenny?" she asked me.

"Should I?" I asked.

"No! You shouldn't like him."

I smiled. "Well then I don't like him."

"Good. Now, work on your song!"

"I'm working, I'm working!" I laughed.

Ten minutes later, I dropped my pencil and exclaimed "Done!" I had written countless songs and each time I would get a certain sense of accomplishment when I finished writing it.

"Let me hear it, let me hear it!" Aisha exclaimed.

I grabbed my guitar, ready to start, when Aisha suddenly yelled, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Let me get the boys. It is a new song that no one else has ever heard before."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Yay! Be right back!" Moments later, Aisha returned, holding hands with Carlos. Kendall, Logan, and… James, were following close behind.

"Ok, start!" Aisha commanded. I playfully rolled my eyes, and started strumming.

"_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts. _

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm gaurded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 A.M._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daugher_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now."_

"I'm in love with that song," Aisha squealed.

"Let's see, how many of my songs are you in love with now?" I joked, playfully.

"Hmm, let's see. _Year Without Rain, Mine, Forever and Always, Change, Love Story. _Let's just say all of them," she answered. I laughed.

"My favorite song is _According to You,_" James commented.

I looked at him. "I don't know what mine is," I managed to say.

"Well, of course. You write so many amazing songs, it's almost impossible to pick a favorite song!" Logan exclaimed.

"Thanks, Logs."

Just then my phone went off, with a new text message from Mercedes.

"_Go 2 RR, now. Time to talk about tour. __"_

"Alright, I got to go," I sighed. "Mercedes just told me to get to Rocque Records. To talk about the tour."

Before anyone could respond, Mercedes texted me again.

"_Bring BTR."_

"And I have to bring you, boys," I added.

"Ok, let's go! Time to talk about the world tour!" Kendall cheered. Then the rest of us cheered along with him.

Then we ran out of my apartment, and ran to Rocque Records.

**Sorry for the.. uneventful chapter.. But there's some Dak drama going on ;) And RR is Rocque Records(: Umm.. I think that's it. Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! But before we go onto the story, I just wanna say that I'm loosing my reviews! I only got 1 review in three days! Also, I'm loosing the story alerts and it's making me kind of sad.. So please please PLEASE review! They make my day! Ok, on with the story!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs used in the story.**

**Chapter 10**

"We're here!" I exclaimed, out of breath from running so far.

"Why are you guys so out of breath?" Kelly asked.

"We just ran all the way from the Palm Woods," Kendall answered, fighting for breath.

"Why? You guys still have the car!" Kelly exclaimed.

I slapped my forehead. "We're so smart," I said, sarcastically.

"Anyways, down to business," Gustavo said.

"What do we need to talk about?" Logan asked.

"Well, Kenny's going on tour with you guys. Griffin thinks Kenny should do a duet with one of the members of Big Time Rush. We need to decide who it is. I say it's Kendall."

"Not this time, Gustavo. As much as I'd like to sing with, like, my best girl friend, this time it's got to be James," Kendall said, pointing to James.

James just grinned and said, "Sure, I'll sing with Kenny."

I swallowed. "Fine."

"Ok, now that that's settled. We need a song for you guys to sing."

"I'll write one. I've already got an idea for one," I said.

"Didn't you just finish writing a song?" Carlos asked. Gustavo looked at me with a gaze that said, "_You have a new song?"_

"Yes. But I already have an idea for a new one. So, I'll write the duet."

"Ok. Kenny, I want to hear that new song," Gustavo said.

"Another time. We're here to talk about the tour."

"Ok. So, Kenny will open for Big Time Rush. The ending song will be the duet. Kenny, the songs you should sing are _White Horse, Change, Year Without Rain, _and_ Love Story. _You can come up with the order. Then you will introduce Big Time Rush and run off the stage. Big Time Rush will sing _Big Time Rush, Any Kind of Guy, The City Is Ours, _and_ 'Till I Forget About You. _I will come up with the order later. Everyone ok with that?"

We all nodded.

"Ok, then! For the next three weeks, we will be preparing for the concert, working on dances, and Kenny, if you could come up with more songs. We need to practice, practice, practice!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Boys! Go see Mr. X for dance practice. Kenny, guitar room. Start on that song."

"Got it!" I called, as I raced to the guitar room.

I had gotten the both parts of the first verse done in an hour and a half. Then, I was called to Mr. X to work on dancing for some of my songs. Two hours later, I went to go record vocals for the CD, and then was finally able to go back to the Palm Woods with the boys.

Two days later, more news came.

I was working on the duet, when Gustavo came in with Big Time Rush.

"Yeah?" I asked, not bothering to look up from the music.

"One, _The Telen Show _called. They want to have an interview with you and Big Time Rush. Two, you and James are going to be making a music video together," Gustavo said.

"Wait, wait, wait, _The Telen Show?_ And two, what? James and me? In a music video? Huh?"

"Yes, _The Telen Show _wants an interview. You guys will be on her show in two days. It'll help promote the concert. I just wrote a new song that would work for you and James to make a music video for. Come listen to it. Other dogs, go back to Mr. X. James, Kenny, come with me."

James and I followed Gustavo to the sound booth. James smiled at me and slipped into the booth.

"You go in the booth too, Kenny."

"Me?" I asked.

"Is there another Kenny here? Yes, you. Here's the music. You should be able to pick up on the tune by the time you start singing."

"Ok," I said, taking the music and walking into the recording booth, stopping next to James in front of the microphone.

"Ready?" Gustavo asked.

"Start the music," James said.

_[James]_

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_YeYeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause you're amazig_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see you're face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_[Together]_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_[at same time] (James) Girl (Kenny) Cause _

_You're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_[James] _

'_Cause girl, you're amazing_

_[Together] _

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah."_

"That's a good song, Gustavo," I commented.

"I know. Because I'm _amazing_!"

"Sure," I said a bit awkwardly.

"So, when's the interview with _The Telen Show_?" James asked.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Tomorrow? Man, I have to keep Aisha home then. She loves dressing me up and she does such a good job."

"Oh, they have make-up teams there."  
"So? Aisha will start it off," I smiled.

"Fine. Well, since you guys did such a flawless job on your first run-through, we're going to run through it one more time, then start filming the music video."

"Ok," James and I said, and the music started again.

"Ok, hair, make-up, and wardrobe," I said, listing each of them.

"I call wardrobe!" James exclaimed. I laughed.

"We have professional hair and make-up artists. If James really wants to do wardrobe, I guess we can have him try that," Gustavo mumbled.

An hour later, I came out of the dressing room, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a purple plaid shirt, and black flats. My curly blonde hair was in a ponytail, with my bangs hanging loose against my face. My normal black eyeliner and mascara completed my face.

"You look awesome," James commented when he saw me.

"Thanks. You look good too," I answered, and walked by him, taking my place for the music video.

The scene for the music video began with a picnic, where James and I held hands walking up a small grassy hill.

We sat down on a picnic cloth and the music started. Through the duration of the music, I would be walking around, or dancing to no music, while James would stare at me lovingly. Finally, at the very end of the song, James and I were supposed to kiss. This was the part I was dreading the most, but I kept telling myself that it was just acting.

Finally, our lips met at the very end and I felt what I was desperately hoping I wouldn't.

I had felt everything with James that I hadn't with Dak. That could only mean one thing- I still loved James. But that would only lead to heartbreak. Again. I couldn't deal with that. This was going to be one secret best kept secret.

Finally, Gustavo yelled, "Cut!" and I immediately broke our kiss, standing up and walking towards Gustavo, trying to make the kiss seem like no big deal. But I could feel James's eyes on me as I walked away.

Finally, it was the day of _The Telen Show_. I was nervous the whole time I was waiting backstage.

Big Time Rush and I were each supposed to perform a song before the interview, and I had chosen to sing _White Horse._

I went out there, performed _White Horse_ and felt the biggest adrenaline rush I had ever had. Performing was so much fun. I was going to have a blast on tour.

Then, it was finally time for the interview.

"Helloooooooooooo, viewers! And welcome to _The Telen Show!_ I'm your host, Helen! And tonight we have some very special guests! Gustavo Rocque's latest projects: Big Time Rush, and Kenny Griffin!" Helen exclaimed.

"Hey, Helen! Thanks so much for having us here!" Big Time Rush and I exclaimed.

Helen asked us a bunch of questions, before she got to one that bugged me particularly.

"So, Kenny, we want to know, is it true that you and Dak Zevon are an item now?"

"What?" I shrieked.

"We've heard rumors that you and Dak are dating now. Care to share?"

"We're not dating. We had one date, and I realized I wasn't ready to date again. I just barely broke up with my most recent boyfriend, and I realized that I wasn't ready for another one. Who started the rumor?"

"Dak Zevon himself!"

"What? No, no, we're just co-workers. Nothing more," I answered.

"Because you're still in love with James, from Big Time Rush?"

"What?" I shrieked again. Not only had she just spoken out loud what I had kept bottled up inside of me for the past two weeks, she had said it out loud in front of the whole world! And him!

"No," I said, quickly.

"Kenny and I are just friends as of now," James cut in.

"So, there may be another Jenny or Kames soon?"

"Uhhh, I'm not comfortable with that question as of now. Next one please!" I said quickly.

More questions passed, thankfully not as embarressing as those two, and finally the show was over.

"Thanks so much for being here," Helen said, at the end.

"Thanks so much for having us!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you for watching and join us next week on _The Telen Show!_" We waved and then the show was over.

"That was so awkward," I said.

"Bet it was," Carlos chirped. I shot a small glare at him.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"Now all there is left to do is finish the songs, dances, and then the tour!" Gustavo exclaimed. We all cheered.

"Oh, Gustavo!" I exclaimed. "I finished the duet!"

**What did you think? Just for the record, I totally made up The Telen Show. Sorry if the song was a little confusing- I was trying to figure out how to write a duet :P Review please! Reviews make me upload faster ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so umm here's the thing... I haven't gotten ANY reviews or story favs or author favs in SOO long that it's really starting to get me down.. I don't mean to sound totally depressed or anything, but are my stories not worth reviewing any more? I used to get at least one review everyday and now I get nothing.. I figured I'd at least upload another chapter before I totally stopped getting hits too...**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs in this chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

We were on the tour bus, heading for Paris. Traveling around the world can take a lot out of you. Sleeping on the bus was tough, but a definite must.

Big Time Rush and I were sitting on the little couches watching _Horton Hears a Who_ (Carlos's choice), when I fell asleep.

I woke up an hour later, leaning against James's shoulder. I was about to back away from him, when I realized James had also fallen asleep, and his head was resting against mine. I also realized that I didn't mind being in this position.

"Sleep well, Kenny?" Kendall whispered,

"Yeah. As well as I can on a tour bus, anyways," I whispered back.

"Are you going to wake James up?" Kendall asked.

"No. That's just mean," I answered.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Oh, shush."

"You still like him, don't you." It wasn't really a question.

"Shhh, he's asleep," I said, trying to avoid the question.

"Sure, sure, sure," Kendall said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Oh, shush. Go sleep, Kendall. We have a concert tonight."

"Alright, mother," he joked.

I smiled and fell back asleep.

I took a deep breath, clutching the microphone in one hand. We had traveled all the way to Paris on our tour, and I still had butterflies in my stomach before I performed.

I ran out on the stage, calling, "Bonjour, Paris! How are you guys doing tonight?"

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

Then the music started, and I ran through my songs. Then I yelled into the microphone, "Thank you, Paris! You guys are awesome! Now who's ready for some Big Time Rush?"

More cheers erupted from the crowd, and I ran off stage, being replaced with Big Time Rush.

They ran through their songs, and then James introduced me again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kenny Griffin!" he exclaimed, and I ran out on stage.

"What's up guys?" I called.

"Now, Kenny and I have a little something for you guys. What do you think of a duet?" James asked.

Even more cheers came, and I smiled, taking my spot at the edge of the stage and started singing.

_Kenny; (James)_

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say, _

_His mind is somewhere far away, _

_And I don't know how to get there, _

_It's like, (She's way too serious) All he wants is to chill out, _

_(She's always in a rush) He makes me wanna pull all my hair out, _

_(And interrupting) Like he doesn't even care, (Like she doesn't even care) _

_You, me We're face to face _

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain) _

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane) _

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything _

_We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars) _

_We're like different stars (Like different stars) _

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing _

_And I wouldn't change a thing _

_She's always trying to save the day _

_Just wanna let my music play _

_She's all or nothing _

_But my feelings never change (Why, do you try to read my mind?) _

_I try to read her mind (It's not good to psychoanalyze) _

_She tries to pick a fight _

_To get attention _

_That's what all of my friends say _

_(That's what all of my friends say) _

_You, Me We're face to face _

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain) _

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane) _

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything _

_We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars) _

_We're like different stars (Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing _

_And I wouldn't change a thing _

_When I'm yes, she's no _

_When I hold on, he just lets go _

_We're perfectly imperfect _

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no _

_We're like fire and rain (Like fire and rain) _

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane) _

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything _

_We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars) _

_We're like different stars (Like different stars) _

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing _

_And I wouldn't change a thing _

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything _

_We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars) _

_We're like different stars (Like different stars) _

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing _

_And I wouldn't change a _

_Wouldn't change a thing_

Vaguely hearing the louds screams from the audience, I stared into the pools of hazel in James's eyes. Then, realizing what I was doing, I quickly turned to face the audience and called out my "thank you"'s.

The concert in Paris was over. But, Gustavo was allowing us a day off to explore Paris.

I walked into my dressing room, only to find a note on my table. I picked it up and read: "_Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower tonight 8 xoxo"_.

Even though it wasn't signed, I knew it was James. Well, I hoped it was James. I sat back in the chair, still holding the note, daydreaming about a romantic night on top of the Eiffel Tower in the City of Love with James.

That's when I realized I was still in love with James Diamond.

**Ooh, so Kenny still loves James! Review please please please! They make my day! And make me update faster ;) *hint hint* Just letting you know, if I totally stop getting reviews, author favs, or story favs, I might stop uploading this story because I kinda feel like no one's really liking the story enough to review... I'm going to stop asking for a certain amount of views because people stopped reviewing.. so all I'm going to say is PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Three reviews :D Thanks so much guyss :D Keep reviewing pleasee ;D**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs. **

**Chapter 12**

"_What to wear, what to wear," _I wondered, while searching through the small wardrobe I had.

I finally settled on wearing a black smocked crop shrug top and "destroyed" cuffed capris. I didn't want to seem too dressy.

"Where are you heading?" Kendall asked, walking in.

"Eiffel Tower," I replied casually.

"Oh, hey James is heading there too," Kendall observed.

My heart skipped a beat. It was James that left the note on my table.

"Weird," I answered quickly.

"Well, have fun," Kendall said, walking out.

"Thanks," I answered and continued getting ready. Ten minutes later, I was out the door and hailing a cab.

"Eiffel Tower, please!" I told the cab driver as I got in the cab.

"Sure. Hey, you're kinda cute," he observed.

"Um, thanks," I replied, awkwardly.

"My name's Tom, by the way. Hey, you wanna hang out later? Maybe dinner and a movie?" he asked, obviously trying to hit on me.

Just then, one of the songs I sang with Big Time Rush came on the radio. Tom immediately changed the station.

"Sorry about that. I really hate these guys. Some stupid teenage guys and a bratty girl. Kenny, I think her name was. Jeez, Hollywood is making any random person famous now. Heck, Kenny's only famous because her uncle owns Rocque Records in L.A."

"Maybe they're better than you give them credit for. I mean, you don't even know them," I answered.

"I don't need to know them to know that they're just a bunch of bratty teens. So how about that invite? You wanna go?"

"Um, I'm sorry, I can't," I answered, getting out of the cab. "And by the way, my name is Kenny. Kenny Griffin." I shut the cab door and turned towards the tower, smirking to myself as I walked away.

I got to the top of the Eiffel Tower and checked my watch: _7:50_. Ten minutes until I was supposed to the person who left the note on my table. I leaned against the railing and looked out over the city.

It was so beautiful. The billions of lights were shining against the dark sky. I had always loved Paris, the lights, the romance. Maybe tonight will be my very own Paris Story. Who knew?

"Kenny?" I heard behind me. I heart raced and I turned around.

When I turned around to see who it was, I drew in my breath. Not exactly who I wanted to see. Not who I ever wanted to see.

_"Damon,"_ I hissed.

"Don't hiss at me. Come on, Kenny. You know you're happy to see me. You look hot," he said. I gritted my teeth.

I never liked when guys called girls "hot" all the time. Sure, it's flattering at first, but when that's all they say? It just means that the guys don't care enough to call you "beautiful" or "gorgeous." Not like James did.

I mentally slapped myself. _"Stop thinking about James!"_ I screamed in my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You're supposed to be in jail."

"I broke out so I could see my girlfriend again!"

"Is Jackie here too?" I asked about my abusive aunt.

"Nah. I left her in jail. Last time I team up with her. I discovered I work best alone."

"Whatever," I mumbled. "How did you find me?"

"Well, you're not exactly concealed any more. How you're touring with Big Time Rush and everything."

"Zut," I mumbled in French.

"Aw, c'mon, Kenny! It's not that bad! We're together again. C'mon. Let's go somewhere and have some fun," Damon said, grabbing hold of my wrist.

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" Damon hissed.

"Help! Help me!" I screamed louder.

"Shut up!" he hissed again, this time a little louder.

"We're not alone here, Damon. A lot of people come to the Eiffel Tower on a Friday night."

"But they don't all speak English. So shut up. Because we all know you don't speak French."

_"Shows how much attention you paid to me,"_ I said in my head.

"Help! Help! Cet homme est m'attaquer! Aidez-moi!" I screamed as loud as I could.

That turned a lot of heads.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hands of the lady!" a man exclaimed, rushing towards us.

I sighed. "Thank you so much."

A group of three more men took Damon away.

"Oh wait!" I exclaimed, rushing towards them.

"Yes?" one of the man asked, with a heavy French accent.

"His name is Damon Fell. He's wanted in America. Make sure you mention that."

Damon glared at me, while the three men took him away.

I took a deep breath, and leaned over the edge again, staring off into space.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I heard Damon yell. "Just let me apologize to her. Please."

"Alright. But make it fast. And don't try anything!"

I turned around, and Damon sprinted towards me.

"Kenny…" he trailed off. He looked apologetic, but then an evil smile crept across his face and he looked at me.

_"Oh, no," _I thought. "_This can't end well."_

Damon took a step towards me… and pushed me farther against the railing.

Arms flailing, the top half of my body leaned farther and farther over the railing and I could feel my legs starting to give out.

Damon chuckled. "Bye Kenny," he sneered and raced back towards the three men, still laughing.

That's when I knew I was going to die.

**I know you can't exactly push someone off the Eiffel Tower in real life, but, hey, I had to make this story somewhat interesting :P So, review please! Reviews make me update faster ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yesss more reviews :D Happpyyy :D Hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the note at the end because it has some pretty cool news :D**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any songs used in this story. **

**Chapter 13**

Just then, I felt strong arms wrap around my torso and pull me against the ground.

My legs gave out, and I started sobbing.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok," he said, wrapping an arm around me, pulling me against his chest, and used the other arm to stroke my hair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that it was James. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed even harder.

"Thank you, James," I choked out.

"Don't thank me, Kenny. It's my fault. I never should have let you go. Then maybe Damon wouldn't have come back and pushed you over the edge of the Eiffel Tower. I should've been there to protect you. I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"James! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" an all-too-familiar female voice exclaimed.

I looked up to find the brunette that had torn James and me apart. I pulled away from James, hugging my knees to my chest, fresh tears making their way down my cheeks.

"Bridget, what are you talking about?" James asked.

"Our date, remember? You told me to meet you on top of the Eiffel Tower at eight o'clock."

"When did I tell you that?"

"You left me a note! It was funny though. You must have left it on Kenny's table on accident. That's where I found it."

James slapped his forehead.

"Can you just leave us alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

"You're new girlfriend isn't the brightest, is she?" I laughed.

"No, she's not. But she's not my girlfriend either," James answered.

"Being in Paris is amazing. I took French in middle school and it really gives me a chance to practice," I said, trying to make conversation- and avoid any conversations about what just happened.

"Oh, I did too!" James said quickly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, a thought struck my mind.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"M'aimes-tu?" I asked, sneaking a glance at Bridget, desperately hoping that James's reply would be yes. That would mean he didn't love Bridget.

James followed my gaze, then quickly turned back to me exclaiming in disgust, "No!"

I heart plummeted. "Oh. Ok, then. I have to go." I quickly got up and ran, fresh tears making their way down my cheeks.

Before I realized it, I was back in the hotel room sitting on my bed, still crying. Why was I crying so much anyways? James and I had broken up two months ago!

So why did it still hurt?

Suddenly, a knock came at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me," I heard Kendall's voice.

"And me!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Me too," Logan called. "Can we come in?"

"I don't know. I feel bad for crying in front of you guys so much," I called back.

"C'mon, Kenny. You're our friend. Don't worry about it," Kendall called.

I sighed. "Fine, come on in."

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall opened the door, took one look at me, and raced to my side, immediately putting their arms around me.

I buried my face in Carlos's shoulder and cried.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"James," I choked. "James happened."

"What did he do?"

"Well, we were on the Eiffel Tower. I told him that I took French back home. He said he did too. And-" but I couldn't continue. I started crying again.

Kendall immediately took his phone out and started typing.

"Kendall!" Logan hissed. "What are you doing?"  
"Texting James."

"Oh."

"Can I see the conversation?" I asked.

"Sure," Kendall answered, holding his phone out for me to see.

**Kendall: Hey**

_James: Hey, what's up?_

**Kendall: What happened at the Eiffel Tower?**

_James: Damon tried 2 push Kenny off the edge. I saved her and she started crying. I thought we rly connected again, but guess not…_

**Kendall: Is that it?**

_James: No…_

**Kendall: What else is there?**

_James: she said she took french. I told her I did too.. _

**Kendall: U took french 4 6 wks!**

_James: but I know some words!  
_**Kendall: Ok. Continue.**

_James: so she asked me something in French. I knew 'do u luv' and then she glanced at bridg. So I thought she asked if I luved bridget. So I said 'no' and she ran away…_

**Kendall: did she say "m'aimes-tu?"**

_James: yah_

**Kendall: JAMES! THAT MEANS 'DO YOU LOVE ME?'!**

_James: I blew it didn't i?_

**Kendall: yeah. **

_James: what am I going to do? I still luv her but she's gonna hate me.. Kendall help! _

**Kendall: maybe u should talk 2 Kenny.**

_James: no, she's nvr gonna talk 2 me after this…_

**Kendall: u nvr know! Logan, carlos and I r with her right now.**

_James: WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?_

**Kendall: bcuz. I needed 2 know the story. Kenny's crying. She couldn't tell me.**

_James: I'm going there now. Wait… where r u?_

**Kendall: kenny's room. **

I slapped Kendall's arm. "Why'd you tell him where we were?" I asked.

"You two need to talk."

I groaned. The next ten minutes dragged by slowly as I dreaded talking to James.

Then a knock came from the door. "It's me," James called through the door.

"Come in!" Kendall called for me.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey, Kenny."

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone," Logan said, quickly grabbed Kendall's and Carlos's arms and racing out. I caught Carlos's arm and whispered, "Please. Please don't leave me alone with him."

"Sorry, Kens," Carlos said, ruffling my hair and racing out.

"Grr," I growled.

"Kenny, can we please talk?"

"Don't have much of a choice do we?" I asked. "They're standing against the door so we can't leave."

"Yeah, I guess," James said, looking at the door. He actually looked genuinely sorry.

"Kenny, there's no way to tell you how I feel," James said.

"Haven't you told me enough? On the Eiffel Tower?"

"Look, you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand plenty. That night at the dance, when Bridget came out. You said you didn't loose interest. Obviously, you have now."

"Will you let me explain?"

I took a deep breath. "Fine," I sighed.

"Ok, I lied to impress you."

"You lied? Well that explains so much," I cut him off.

**Semi-cliffy? Haha ok soooo good news :D My friend (who convinced me upload my stories on fanfiction) wrote her own fanfic :D And since she's been having major self esteem issues with her writing, I thought I should put it up here so you guys can see what an amazing author she is :D Soooo the first chapter will be on my account for a while. It's called Second Chances and, once fanfiction lets her upload her story, her username is Alaine Althea. So PLEASE read and review :D Review both stories please :D hehehe :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter :D Please continue reviewing because they make my day :D And also, please please read and REVIEW Second Chances! It's now up on Alaine Althea's account. So, please read and review that story! Ok, enjoy!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used in this story. **

"Let me finish! I didn't take French. It was part of a wheel class in middle school. It was only for six weeks. I thought I knew enough for whatever you were going to tell me."

"Oh? And what did you think I was going to tell you?"

"Well, I understood the 'Do you love' part and you looked at Bridget so I thought you asked if I loved her."

"Well, I didn't," I said, standing up.

"I know. Kendall told me what you said."

"And?" I asked, getting upset.

"Kenny, you know I love you."

"I'm not so sure any more."

"I didn't know how to explain this to you, so Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Gustavo and I teamed up to write a song."

"Gustavo helped you guys?"

"Yeah. Well, after Griffin told him to."

"Oh."

"Will you let me play it for you?"

I took a deep breath. "Fine," I sighed.

"Ok, ummm," James took a deep breath, then mumbled, "Crap."

"What?"

"I'm totally blowing this whole romantic thing."

"Well, are you going to sing me the song?"

"It sounds better with music, and I don't know how to play guitar."

I laughed. "I have the music, but I'd be totally ruining the romantic part if I made you play the music."

"Just give me the music. I'll play it."

"Alright. But don't blame me for not being a romantic."

"Ok. Just give me the music, pretty boy." James smiled, and took out a sheet of music, handing it to me.

I looked at it and started strumming. Then James started singing.

"_I've been stopping at green lights. _

_Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night_

_I put my shirt on inside out, umbrella in the sun_

_My head up in the clouds, my friends just laugh at me_

_There's only one thing it could be_

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by the bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love_

_I can't et enough_

_I won't break this fever_

_I need her, I'm bit by the bug_

_I've come down with love  
I've come down with love_

_You've got me trippin on my feet_

_My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat_

_When you start to walk my way_

_I forget where I am,_

_Can't find words to say_

_My friends just laugh at me_

_There's no cure for this disease_

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by the bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love_

_I can't get enough_

_I won't break theis fever_

_I need her, I'm bit by the bug_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_Don't need a shot, _

_Don't need a doctor _

_They cant make me okay _

_Its up to you _

_Give me an answer _

_Because Im trying just to see you _

_Only wanna feel you _

_Dying just to hear you say _

_Ive come down with love _

_Got bit by the bug _

_Im sick and I feel confused _

_I know its true, _

_Ive come down with love _

_Got bit by the bug _

_Im sick and I feel confused _

_I know its true _

_Ive come down with love _

_I cant get enough _

_Im sick and I feel confused _

_I know its true _

_Ive come down with love _

_Got bit by the bug _

_I wont break this fever _

_I need her, I'm bit by the bug _

_Ive come down with love x4 _

_We've come down with love."_

"That's a good song. I'm sure Bridget with love it," I said quietly.

"It's not for Bridget. It's for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I never loved Bridget. It was always you."

I looked into the pools of hazel that were James's eyes. He inched closer to me.

Finally, our lips met and I once again felt everything I was supposed to when you loved someone. The sparks, the fireworks, the excitement knowing they loved you back- everything I didn't feel with Dak.

**Hehe :D They're back together! The second story is almost over! Ahhh! :D So please continue reviewing! And please read and review Second Chances by Alaine Althea. It's on my account and on her account. But it will be deleted from my account once people start reviewing :D Soooo please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy spring break :D Unfortunately, this is the LAST chapter of You Said Forever and Always! Nooo! But no worries, there is another book, just waiting to be uploaded ;) Anyways, please review! (and PLEASE read Second Chances and review!) So, enjoy!  
****By the way, the song used in the last chapter is Come Down With Love by Allstar Weekend :P**

**I do not own Big Time Rush! **

**Chapter 15**

"Kendall! Let me out of here!" I called, banging on the door.

"No! Not until you and James are friends again!"

"But I'm claustrophobic!" I whined. I smiled at James, and he winked at me.

"No, you're not!"

"How do you know? You're not in here with me freaking out!"

"Kendall! Let her out of here! She's freaking out and it's scaring me!" James joined in.

"Ok, ok!" Kendall said, opening the door.

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos stepped aside as James and I ran out, whooping.

"Victory!" we screamed as we ran out and down the hall, with the three boys staring after us in utter confusion.

James and I stood at the entrance to the hotel, breathlessly laughing.

Then, it started raining.

"My hair!" James shrieked, putting his hands over his hair.

I laughed. "Calm down!"

"Do you know how hard it is to get my hair like this?" he shrieked.

Once again, I laughed. I wrapped my arms around his and rested my head on his shoulder.

James sighed, seeming to forget about his hair, and relaxed, resting his head on mine.

"You're warm," I whispered. James laughed lightly as he pulled me closer to him. I simply sighed and hugged him.

James and I seemed to look at each other at the same time and slowly our lips met.

"Still love you," James whispered.

"Me too," I whispered back. I grinned and gazed into James's hazel eyes, our foreheads pressed together.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked, as they exited the hotel. I turned around and looked at Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

"We got bored," I shrugged, still grinning.

"So are you guys friends again?"

James wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. I put my hand on his arm and said, sarcastically, "Nope. Not at all."

"Yes!" Logan, Kendall, and Carlos cheered. I laughed and pecked James on the cheek.

James laughed too, then started humming "According To You" in my ear. I looked at him. I hadn't heard that song in so long.

"Still my favorite song," he whispered.

"Mine too."

"Alright, love birds. Break it up. Time to get back on the bus!" Logan said, pulling us apart.

"Oh, alright."

Hours later, Gustavo and Kelly put us on a plane, not bothering to tell us where we were going. As far as we knew, we were heading somewhere in Wisconsin.

I suddenly missed home. Wisconsin was right next to Minnesota. I'm sure Big Time Rush felt the same way.

"James?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you ever miss home? I mean, you've been in L.A. longer than I have. And I miss home."

"Yeah. We all do. I miss the snow, the cold. Kendall goes to the rink because it helps him clear his head," he answered.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Well, we're heading to Wisconsin. That just made me think of home."

"I miss my dad a little bit, actually. Now that I think about it," James said, thinking.

"Well, maybe we'll get to go home soon," I thought out loud, resting my head on James's shoulder.

"Let's hope so," James answered, resting his head on mine. Then, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked in.

"Aww, how cute!" they teased. I threw a pillow at them.

Carlos laughed, dodging the flying pillow.

"What do you guys miss the most about home?" I asked.

"The sun, maybe?" Kendall thought out loud.

"No, I mean Minnesota."

"Oh. Well, I miss the snow and hockey," Kendall said.

"I miss my family and other friends. Especially Jenny," Carlos said.

James, Kendall, and Logan nodded.

"Jenny?" I asked.

"When we go back to Minnesota, you'll meet her."

"Yeah. When," I sighed.

"Dogs! Kenny! Get to bed!"

"Yes, sir, Gustavo, sir!" I exclaimed. The five of us cracked up laughing.

"Time to set up the beds!" Kendall exclaimed.

Although we had little beds built into the bus, for some reason we preferred sleeping on the floor of the bus. We set up blankets and pillows on the floor, and positioned ourselves for sleep.

I rested my head on James's chest, and he draped his arm across my stomach. Carlos plopped his feet on my legs, and Kendall and Logan were on either side of me.

That's how I woke up too. Everyone was in the exact same position. Funny, maybe we didn't roll around in our sleep.

"Dogs! Wake up, we're here!"

"Huh? What? Where?" Carlos asked sleepily, snapping his eyes open.

"Where are we?" James muttered groggily.

"Morning, sunshine," I smiled.

"Take a look and see," Kelly said.

I was the first to reach the windows, with the four boys following close behind.

"Minnesota," I breathed. "Boys, we're home!"

**And that concludes the second story of this series, which I have decided to call Living Dreams :D **

**Special thanks to:**

**James Maslow Forever**

**Purplicious Rose**

**Lovestoread1996**

**Jonasloverxox10**

**claireclary**

**Ghjgft**

**(empty name space :P)**

**emily**

**AVeryPotterFangirl**

**selenademimileybtrlover618**

**JJ Alive Heart**

**Alaine Althea**

**and**

**iLovePie02**

**for all of their amazing and kind reviews :D You guys rock! **

**My next story is Sometimes Dreams Fall Apart. Please review and let me know what you thought of this story :D Also, please please pleaseee keep read and review Second Chances by Alaine Althea. Her story will be on my account for a little longer, but not for very long. So please check out that story!**

**Sooo keep an eye out for Sometimes Dreams Fall Apart!**

**- MoonWarriors(:**

**- MoonWarriors(:**


End file.
